


From An Incredible Prospective

by IcyDeku13



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Swearing, TCEST DNI, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Donnie, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeku13/pseuds/IcyDeku13
Summary: Leatherhead escaping the Kraang and going on a rampage and he crashes into a room and there are 4 infant mutant turtles and seeing them sends him into dad mode. They’re scared and still have mutagen on them so they’re in pain too. He takes off the lid on their cage and tries to calm them down. It works but the kraang keeps coming so he grabs them and runs out with them all and hides in the subway cars that are abandoned. He keeps them safe and does his best to raise them as kids not warriors and as they grow they find ways to help him out of his rage trances. Also gators carry their babies in their mouths so LH will do that and he doesn’t worry about hurting them because of their shells. They are all Alligator Snappers, so they look at least slightly like Leatherhead. Raph has an anger haze like Leatherhead but like his 2k18 it will also flare up when he's without his brothers. Donnie is a Trans Boi bisexual who is head over heals for Casey. Leatherhead may not fully understand and he's not going to pretend he dose but he'll support his son in anyway he can.
Relationships: Donatello/Casey Jones (TMNT), Karai/Shinigami (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT), Splinter/Tang Shen
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Two bright teal eyes snapped open and a white glaze froze over them. The Alligator mutant roared. The kraang holding tasers attempted to stop the large Alligator. unfortunate for them their metal exoskeleton was no match for an 800-pound mutant Alligator. 

The mutant moved quite quickly for such a large animal. He broke into a room to escape the fire, and in the room there lie a single box. Small noises coming from the box snapped the mutant out of his haze. The Alligator peered into the box after removing the lid. Inside were 4 baby Alligator snapping turtles one of which had just appeared to hatch. They had mutagen all over their small bodies and were in pain. The larger mutant's heart took pity on the baby turtles so he scooped them up in his jaws and broke out of the room. 

The mutant ran down the halls taking Kraang out with his tail. He ran into the portal room and after taking out several portals he went through one taking him into the sewers for new York from which he originally came. 

The next few months would be spent trying to find a safe place to stay and keep his young safe from Kraang and a human scientist. Who would end up covers the large Alligator in scars and giving the Alligator his name Leatherhead. His sons and daughter would be named and one would change. Their names were Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Irrila. Although Irrila won't stay Irrila, he became Donatello.


	2. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the turtles and their childhood friend

."MICHAEL I SWEAR ON THE GODS THEMSELVES I WILL DEBONE YOU LIKE A TROUT'' a larger Snapper yelled growling at his younger brother. The turtle with the red bandana was trying and failing to beat his brother in ‘Mario Kart’ and the younger turtle snickered as he had hit his older sibling with a red shell.   
"Rapheal stop being so violent!" a Snapper, who was smaller than Raph but larger than Mikey, snaped.   
"Sorry Leon" the red turtle replied with no remorse.   
"Can we watch space heroes once you finish this race?" Leon asked giving Raph an 'I might cry if you say no' look   
"Sure Leo just let me beat Mikey," Raph said, hitting Mikey with a green shell and winning the race.   
Leo grinned "I'll get the VHS tapes!"  
“I’ll get the popcorn, Mikey can you grab us some blankets too”  
“Only if you let me watch with you!”  
“Leo?”  
“Yeah come watch it with us get Irr- I mean Donnie too”  
“Siriusly you still don’t have the hang of that he's been using Donnie sense we were 11”  
“I know Raph I know I just forget sometimes okay”   
Raph and Mikey made eye contact and it seemed Leo that they were communicating through thoughts   
“Guys it’s not my fault I’ve never even been able to fully adapt to your nicknames, and if it makes you feel better he has full access to my Ao3 account.” the snapper said grabbing a stack of VHS tapes with the words “SPACE HEROES” in big bold blocky letters taped on  
“You better bet I do and even if you didn’t give me access I would hack it” Donnie smiled Raph knew it was fake but alas he was the only one to detect it.   
Mikey looked up “DONNIE!”  
“Wana watch Space Heroes with us?” Leo offered.  
Donnie shrugged looking around the subway car, “Sure,”

They sat down to watch the show when Raph shot up “fuck”   
“Raphael Language” Leo gasped while Donnie and Mikey laughed   
“Leo it's a wednesday night”  
“Yeah so?”  
“Patrol”  
“Oh, yeah …. Go have fun”  
Donnie sighed “Can I come with you?”   
“Don normally I would say yes because you got that big crush on him and all but tonight is one of our just us nights"   
"Alright" Donnie sighed  
Leo looked over to him "bring home some more food I'm tired of eating rats, fish and scraps from human dumpsters, you know after Mikey ate that plastic"  
"That was one time and it looked like food"   
Raph laughed and nodded "I'll see what Casey and his aunt can get us"  
He smiled and ran out of the subway car, passing red blue purple and orange subway cars. He passes his father's gray one saying "its Wednesday"   
His father made a sound of acknowledgment.

"Yo, Raph over here" a half native American boy yelled. He was in black and Grey clothes; he had a purple dyed wolf tail and had a painted hockey mask.   
"Sup CJ"   
"Seriously?"  
"Yep"  
"Alright then scalie, wanna go roof to roof or do you wanna borrow this?" Je said holding up a black hoodie.  
"I got my own," raph said, slipping on a maroon hoodie. "Also leo was wondering if you and your aunt could get us any food after the stunt Mikey pulled"  
"What did Mikey do?"  
"He ate plastic thinking it was food and caused dad to go into haze mode"  
"The one you both have?"  
"Yeah" Raph said with a sigh. The two sat in silence watching the sunset finish for a few seconds. "Wanna head to the ice rink? Or just chill on the roof"   
"Do ya got a sketch pad on you?"   
"Nah, but we can go get one"  
"Alright then" Raph said standing up. He followed Casey across several roof tops and down a fire escape. The paused at an open window and snuck in.   
"Casey, it's about time you brought the one of the turtles over again" a female voice said cheerfully.   
"Hi, Aunt Patty"  
"Hello Raphael, how are you and the family doing" Aunt Patty really liked the turtles after they came over and let a haze raph out on Casey dad after he had beaten Casey badly.  
"Were good but not aloud to go through human dumpsters"  
"Michael ate plastic didn't he?"  
"Yep" raph said popping the P as Casey grabbed several sketch pads and pencils.   
"Raph I got the stuff"  
"Tell your father me and Casey will be down the tomorrow with some proper food"  
"Thank you"  
"Don't worry about it you saved Casey from his father it's the least I can do"  
Raph Smiled "Alright"  
The two slipped back out the window and over to a roof with flashlights on they started to draw and tell each other stories. Then they heard a scream.  
Casey pulled out his phone and called Donnie while Raph ran over to assess the situation. What he saw horrified him. There was an African American girl who was trying to break out of the grip of what looked to be robots with brains in their stomachs.   
Casey ran over and showed Donnie through his phone. Don tried to fight out what was happening and then Raph climbed down several fire escapes to go help the girl. Raph just scared her more. Then the robots Started to shoot at them and they went into rage mode. Taking out robots far too similar to an Alligator for a human waiting in the trucks liking.  
"Get that turtle" the man in the truck shouted.   
Donnie gasped through the phone "CASEY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU KNOW WHAT JUST SEND ME YOUR LOCATION, I'LL GET LEO MIKEY AND DAD. DON'T MOVE"   
a piece of metal cut Raph's arm and they roared in pain as thick red blood poured down his arm. They smashed a few more robots when Donnie appeared from nowhere tackling Raph. As much to the dismay of the truck man the robots who called themselves kraang got away with the girl.  
"Rapheal you better snap the fuck out of it or I will snap you fucking arm."  
The turtle started coming around, "Donnie?"   
"No its fucking Anakin Skywalker, of course it's me" Donnie said getting of his sibling  
"My head" Raph murmured putting their hand on their head "what the hell happened?"  
"The Kraang," a rumbly voice said   
"Dad"   
"Donnie, get your human friend and Raph home. Mikey, Leo join me for a hunt"   
"What about that human Dad? She looked into my eyes and she was scared and in pain too"   
"We'll get her back,"  
"What? How?"  
"Just trust me my child"   
Raph took a breath and nodded getting up blood still spilling from his wound.   
Casey walked over to raph and Donnie "Okay what the hell did I miss are we just all Going to accept the fact that raph just destroyed multiple Alien brain robots?"   
"We're mutants who have been hunted by a human scientist our entire lives so pardon me if alien robots don't phase me."  
"Fair," Casey said, still slightly shaken by the incident.   
Casey and Donnie helped raph get into the sewers and into Leo and Donnie's med Bay "this is gonna end up scarring" Donnie said while rapping Raphs arm. He looked to Casey and blushed slightly  
"Hey uh, Casey can you help me out?"   
"Yeah, what'd ya need?"   
"That little clip thing"   
"Here you are" Casey said handing it to him "so Raph what happens I thought you got better at controlling the haze"   
"I did but when that girl looked me in the eyes I could feel her fear, she was so scared. I had to help her so I did it the only way I knew how"   
He said the next part in perfect sync with Donnie."by letting go of my control and letting the haze do what it must"   
"Spooky" Casey said, having seen the turtles pull crap like that before. "So where do we go from here?" He asks  
"We wait for dad to get home"   
"Then what?"   
Donnie looked at Raph "we save the girl"  
"Then what?"   
"I don't know, we take what comes I guess" Raph spoke looking to their brother and bestfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update ever other week we'll see how this goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter


End file.
